robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Silence
This is a collab between JamesSun007 and KittenQueen74 for the Duos Pasta Competition. Silence. Ultimate silence. Streching from the end of the horizon to where I stand. I hide in the shadow of darkness, Nothing keep me company, but silence. Look around the ruins, The broken swings! The glitching minigames! All of this after the catastrophe! It's hard to believe this lifeless hell, Used to be an earthly paradise, Of joy and peace. I glance at the spawn, Which is not far away. I waited and waited. This night, will he come? As he appears, I will give him the ultimate silence Without any hesitation. Like what he used to force on the others. The Club Months ago'' the club'' was the most beautiful place in the Roblox world. It was well-made by it's owner, Mary. It included a lot of fun things - parkours, minigames, relaxing corner and freind-making area. It never included PVP however. Maybe the owner is just a peace lover. The landscape was also amazing, thanks to the masterful building by Mary, the mysterious inactive creator who hasn't been online for a long time. None of her friends remained on Roblox for some reason. I joined the club when I was in a bad mood. The club was a great choice for me because it was relaxing for me, who was depressed and had a really bad temper at that time. There were many friendly members in the club, who would listen to me patiently and advise me honestly. The club was filled with really nice people, so I'd love to stay. Soon I became an active member like them. I found out that most active members were actually admins and bureaucrats, like a wiki community. I made some friends with them not long after. They all had nicknames, lovely ones... Elf, KoolKid, Ward, Dinose... I miss them so much. When I first joined the server, I was greeted by a warm 'Hello!' from Elf, an energetic teen girl who was extremely active at that time. I chatted with her a lot, from school life to Roblox, and we discussed about this club, of course. I got to know other admins such as KoolKid and Ward for the first time. I played the minigames with her - she taught me while playing - and we parkoured in the warm sunshine. Oh, I could forget so much but not the lovely time with the lovely members. The chat would always be filled up with messages of joy, which would never end... But now, only silence and loneliness are with me. Laughs no more. Friends no more. I'm so cold. The Newbie People come and go, that's true. Soon I found that hundreds of people visited the club every day, but few of them stayed. There were new faces every day, while Elf kept waving a hi to all of them. She was so kind that I would think all visitors should stay because of her friendliness. When I was wandering in the club that afternoon, no one was there like Elf who would say hello to every visitors. So I thought I could do that job too, as I was already an active member of the club, a part of the club. Then, there he was. Like any normal player would do, he appeared. I wish I would never say anything to him at that time and quit the club immediately. But history can't be changed. I typed 'Hello!" in the chat. In fact, I never expected an answer because people usually ignore Elf's greetings. But he did. The start of the nightmare, I can say. 'Hello, Jack.' said Torran, who walked towards me. 'Shall I show you around our club? Although I'm not an admin or a bureaucrat, I'm quite active and I know a lot.' 'Admin? Bureaucrat?' He seemed to be interested in that. 'Yea! I should tell you some names of them. Elf, KoolKid, Ward and Dinose - they are admins and they are super friendly! I think you can be friends very soon!' 'Sounds fun. I'd like to. In fact, I'm going to love this place, I guess.' But I misunderstood the meaning of his'' I'd like to at that time. So I went to the game zone, the parkour zone, anything in the club, and he followed me and listened carefully. He even asked some questions, like a good student in class! 'I think I've learned a lot today. Nice to meet you, Jack.' 'Nice to meet you too, Torran.' 'I'm sure we can be friends. You're nice.' When I heard that, I felt like drinking honey. ''When I think of this now, I feel creeps in my heart. So we shaked hands - virtually - with the help of the script created by the great Mary. The Ambition Torran was soon a part of the club like me. He became one of us. He greeted with Elf, KoolKid, Ward and Dinose one by one. He became friends with them as I expected. At least I thought it was. He sometimes would mention the admins. 'Yes, they are kind of great people I've met. I wonder what jobs they do in the club.' 'You know, they manage the club. If there are members have inappropriate behaviors, they warn or ban them. They take part in developing as well. They take care of the club while the inactive owner is offline. In other words, they are insiders or Santa Claus(Mary)'s little helpers.' 'You mean they control the club.' 'Uhhhh.... You may say like that. Actually only the owner is in total control.' 'Oh. Mary. You told me last time. I see.' He continued. 'Mary. Name of a girl? Huh, maybe a man in his forties? idk but I guess I should find out.' 'Admin. yeah. Admin should be first. I shall walk step by step.' He was silent for a moment. I felt a little odd, but I didn't figure why. I had a feeling that I knew what he was thinking about... 'Do you want to be an admin?' 'Oh sure, I'd like to. And even a bureaucrat. Bingo. I like this place very much. I'd like to be a manager of it.' 'Good. You may ask the admins and bureaucrats if you want to.' Then we joined the minigames. I cannot remember which game we played, anyway he died and lost the game. Probably got blocked by a wall and fell into the lava at the last moment. But I cannot forget what he said next. 'Nobody can block my way.' The Victim I was talking to Elf, about how weird it was. "Nobody can stand in my way" sounds like it came from a Marvel Movie. We talked about it for a bit, but then it was almost like she changed tone. Before you ask me, it was like when you just know what tone they're talking in. This was serious. "Jack, just remember that we can't always take something as propaganda." That was weird, but she was back to normal after. Like it had never happened. Later, everyone in the server was panicking for some reason. As we tried to jump through a laggy crowd, we saw KoolKid trying to calm everyone down. Ward was nearly on the ground, crying. I tried to get further, but Elf pushed me back and announced to everyone. "The server is experiencing a huge lag spike. Nothing important, just leave and take a break for a while." "What about our daily rewards?" "Do you want your device to survive or not?" That silenced them. 'Finally they were quiet. Group by group, they began to leave. At last it was just Elf, KoolKid, Ward and me (though they didn't notice me). KoolKid whispered to Elf, but it was loud enough for me to overhear. "The silencing is beginning. Dinose was just the first. The slaughter is starting." "KoolKid are you right in the head? He's probably just terminated or something. YOU sound ill. You should probably take a break." With that, he left the server. Elf proceeded to talk to Ward. However, before I could continue eavesdropping to their conversation, I lost my connection to the server. Did they notice me and kicked me out? Not likely, because the error code was not that. Anyway, I didn't think much and decided to play another game. When I was playing random games, I was still curious about their horrifying conversation. Slaughter is starting? Creepy! And, what is 'silencing'? I couldn't understand. I didn't expect that Ward would come to me first before I ask the admins. I returned to the homepage from a certain game, and saw my chat box popped up. I opened it. It was an invitation from Ward: ‘Hi Jack, I’m quite sorry about what happened in the server earlier today. Anyway, I invite you to a VIP server of the club I created right now. If you are free, please come and we can have fun.’ Ward wanted me to play with him. Privately. He must wanted to discuss about ‘the matter’ with me, though Elf and KoolKid kept silent to me. It seems that he calmed down from that great misery he suffered. I joined the VIP server, and saw him standing there, waiting for me. I walked towards him. ‘Ward?’ He didn’t react. ‘Ward? You wanna play with me?’ He kept silence until 2 or 3 seconds past. ‘Oh hi Jack! Yeah, come on, let’s go to the minigames area.’ It’s funny that he didn’t say anything special. Maybe he just wanted to play with me just in order to comfort himself? We played and chatted. Of course we had a great time there, but he was missing the point all the way - he didn’t mention about the incident at all. Finally I decided to ask him. ‘Why did K-’ Before I could finish typing, he replied as if he knew what I was thinking. ‘You must be curious about what has ever happened to Dinose.’ I quickly cleaned my chat and retyped: ‘Why, of course! I don’t even know what is happening.’ He replied with: ‘To be honest, we all don’t know ''what has ever happened to Dinose. But I got to know something else just now. ‘About your friend, Torran.’ That Torran? Everyone admit him as MY friend, but in fact I don’t think so. I just only talked to him sometimes, why does everyone think he’s my friend? While I was confused at this, Ward spoke again. ‘Do you ever know Torran applied for being an admin?’ ‘No - I’m not an admin, but I know he has said he wanted to be one.’ ‘That’s probably the beginning of all troubles.’ ‘What? Troubles? With Dinose?’ ‘Yes. All admins accepted Torran’s request, except Dinose. He was against that. ‘I was quite confused at that time because I didn’t know what reasons are there to refuse Torran. Anyway, Dinose and me were close friends so I asked him about this - more like bombarding - and he finally showed me the reason. ‘Dinose sent me some links. He said he was investigating Torran after Torran applied for the admin, to make sure Torran was behaving well. However, he accidentally discovered Torran’s secret alt, or sockpuppet. According to the links, Torran used his alt to make a lot of hate speech, bullying, harassing, insulting, threatening and vandalizing to other users on several users. He almost did all bad things you can do on the Internet.’ ‘What????? That’s unthinkable, he talked so politely!’ I yelled. ‘Yeah, true. But you know, people can hide themself, especially on the Internet, in the cyber-world. Dinose has just discovered the dark side of Torran. He told me that we should get rid of Torran as soon as possible. But right after that, he never said a word... ‘I checked the links again, and I also visited those users’ activity who had been bullied by Torran. Oddly, I found none of them has ever replied to Torran’s hate speech. In fact, none of them had ever said anything ever since then. ‘It just like they have been banned, or terminated, or... silenced. ‘I’m afraid that happened to poor Dinose as well - who knows.’ I was quite shocked after hearing those words, but I still had questions. ‘But why was KoolKid so sure that Dinose was '''slaughtered?’ ‘Have you ever joined our group? Club group?’ He didn’t answer my question directly. ‘Group? Uh-oh... Not yet.’ ‘Well, check the group members then, I will be waiting here.’ So I successfully found the club group, and opened up the list of the admins. Elf, KoolKid, Ward and DeanStevenson16 - Wait what? A scambot on the admin list? I can’t understand how could it got onto that. Is scambots nowadays so powerful...? The avatar was truly a standard blockhead scambot. Suddenly I realized that it was Dinose. He was slaughtered. He was doomed. He was silenced. Those thoughts ran in my mind like a wind, and I chilled in them. Curiosity drove me to visit his account page. His description was a line of hashtags. “##### #### #######” He’s been silenced. I believe it now. I quickly turned on my Roblox client. As the window popped up, I saw a familiar avatar in the game. Torran. He broke into our private VIP server. The Killing He stood there, staring at us. I looked at Ward. He was obviously shocked. He typed in the chat: 'If I wasn't mistaken, this should be a private server.' 'Shut up.' Torran typed in the chat, coldly. 'Shut up, Ward. It's enough for you to bring troubles. I hate troubles. Why can't we just get along? So shut up, that's what I can do for you. I'll give it to you, the ultimate silence.' He was evil. Torran. He really did that. The first thing after realizing that was to run, but Torran suddenly left before I could move. I looked at Ward. I hoped him to keep talking to me, but he didn't. He didn't say anything. Anything. He was as silent as a stone. 'Say something, Ward!' I yelled. 'Say something!' 'Say it!!!' No response. His avatar was still there, but he didn't move. As if it was his body without a soul. I waited. I couldn't believe he was silenced as well. Will the next target be me? Torran saw me too... '### ###' Suddenly Ward typed this, which was obviously censored. What was he talking about? Swearing? But he never did that. He failed to say something. He was silenced. '### ### ####!!!' He shouted again, but I could never understand it. 'Ward?' '####' 'Ward! What's wrong' '####!!' Ward has left the server. Ward was the second victim in our club. I left the game as well, silently. I slowly refreshed the admin list over and over again, as if I was expecting something. It happened sometime. Ward's account was replaced with blockhead 'OswardConner19'. And Torran's name was on the list. When I joined the server again, I saw all the admins were there. Admins had customized, colorized nametags above their heads, so I could easily tell them. I could see Elf's green, naughty nametag. Koolkid's merry yellow nametag. And Torran. The new admin. A disgusting, disturbing black nametag was floating on his head. I could felt my blood boiled inside my body at that time. I stared at him, while walking towards him.I was ready for it - to bombard him, and expose all crimes he committed. When I got closer, I could hear their voices. '...Torran, it must be you. We don't welcome hackers like you - hacking others for your own benefits?' It was Elf. I had never seen her as serious like this. 'I said IT WASN'T ME. Let me tell you the truth. Ward must has realized his fault and felt guilty. He punished himself. Believe me, he will come back soon, along with your friend, Dinose.' 'YOU KILLED THEM!! YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!!' Suddenly Koolkid yelled, as if he went mad. Elf immediately took KoolKid away to somewhere, in order to calm and comfort him. At this point, Torran turned to me, with a big, maniacal on his face. 'Jack! Old friend, how are-' 'Oh Torran... You maniac! You DID something to them, both Ward and Dinose, DID YOU?' I shouted. Finally I bombarded him, with great bravery. Right after that I regretted doing this. What did I do? Making a maniac angry? Isn't that asking for death? Isn't that a behavior of suicide? Darn, I'm doomed. His next target will be me... To my surprise, anger or coldness didn't appear on his face. He was a bit shocked, only a bit - as if I was still his best friend. 'But... I thought you are in me! You... You won't be foolish like those fools, right? I was doing for our own good! OUR OWN GOOD!' He walked closer to me. 'You are different. You are different with them. 'I like you, Jack. You are unique.' I immediately moved a big step backward! He's totally out of mind! He's crazy, he's mad! He became very gentle as if he knew what I was thinking about. 'No... There is nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna hurt you. I SAID you are different. Different with them. I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I only want to talk to you, about our great plan on the future.' I said nothing. He continued, as if he thought I accepted him. 'Alright... Stay calm, that's right. I'll tell you what I'm gonna to do. The next whole thing I should get rid of should be Elf and Koolkid. Ugh, a sweet, energetic 14-year-old girl and a naive 9-year-old boy. How lovely they are. How FOOLISH they are. I shall clean them. I shall take out of all fools in the world. Don't worry... You are brilliant. You are great. Ｙｏｕ　ａｒｅ　ｍｙ　ｆｒｉｅｎｄ． 'And then, I'll be the bureaucrat... Nobody, nobody can stop me... Well, I will advise you not to block my way, too, ｍｙ　ｄｅａｒ．Just wait. Wait until all of this passed. Then, this great club will be renewed. We will rebuild it, bring a brand new world to the players. Ｂｙ　ｏｕｒｓｅｌｖｅｓ．　Ａｎｄ　ｔｈｅｎ　ａｌｌ　ｐｌａｙｅｒｓ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｗｏｒｓｈｉｐ　ｕｓ．You have nothing to worry about... Nothin'... Just wait.' I stood there like a piece of wood, but my head was experiencing lightning. What should I do? What should I do to this maniac? I ought to stop him. Only I''' can stop him, because he only trusts me so far. I should stop his killing and '''protect Elf and KoolKid. It's my duty. But I'm so powerless... Torran is a powerful, professional killer. He has tools while I have nothing. I don't know what to do... 'Who is M?' Torran suddenly asked this. Then, he said to himself: 'Oh, I remember that now, the owner of the club. Mary. Miss Mary, or Mr.Mary? lol! They are all the same! The next stop for me...' Torran walked away, towards Elf and Koolkid. They were still talking - suddenly they were alerted, they were aware of Torran's approach. I don't know why, but Elf just immediately hugged Koolkid, like a hen protecting her young chicken, and said something to Torran that I couldn't hear. But Torran just said coldly: 'Shut up. You two. It's time...' I suddenly felt sleepy, probably because of worrying too much these days. I'm too tired to focus on what he was talking. Slowly, my head went down. I could do nothing now, but sleep. Into silence. Nope. I had a dream. In the dream all the admins were there - Elf, Koolkid, Ward and Dinose. They were sound and safe. Oh, how foolish I was! I really worried too much. There's no proof that they are killed! Maybe they were just hacked, and Koolkid thought too much. Maybe Koolkid was really a 9-year-old who was so cowardly and childish. Maybe... There were no more 'Maybes' when I woke up. I heard some news reports coming out from my speaker: '6 were killed by a serial killer who contacted them through Internet. According to the police, the killer left the same note after committing the murder, which was written something like 'Eat the ultimate silence, fools' on them. It's alerting people to be careful while making friends on...' Suddenly I felt myself fell into a state of frenzy. I couldn't do anything but avenge for my friends. I knew that it must be my head knocked on the keyboard, and caused some news site to jump out, but I couldn't care more about this. There was only one thing in my mind. Revenge. Kill Torran. Without any hesitation I closed the news tab and switched to the admin list tab. It was filled with horrifying 'scambots'. And there were new ones: 'EllenGreen16' 'KevinLyold9' RIP, Elf and Koolkid. I switched to the bureaucrats list, and I saw two strange scambots on the list. Two inactive bureaucrat that I have never met before, were victims as well. They did nothing. They were innocent. Right next to them there was Torran's name. His smile is on his avatar. I could hear him yelling 'We are gonna make it!' in my mind. I clicked on his name without any thought. I investigated his user page. "Shut up, this world of fools" is what he shouted. I could feel my heart racing, because of not only fear but also frenzy. I scrolled down and found something in his collections. Soon I found out what it was. The Weapon This weird, ugly dark thing has a weird name. IDCR4CKER_IRL. I checked its description. It showed nothing but hashtags. Author: ### Price: ### Genre: ### Theme: ### Description:########### I was unable to get that because it was off-sale. But I knew someway to get this kind of stuff. I know something about 'the deep web'. Probably somewhere Torran showed his evil side. I entered a Roblox forum in the deep web, which was full of dark things like myths, urban legends and trades of mysterious, awful weapons. No one manages this place. It's a place without law. A place hidden in the deep web. I posted a thread, asking about IDCR4CKER_IRL. I waited and waited. The page would refresh automatically, so I stayed at the tab in order not to miss anything. Eventually I got something, something I expected, desired to get. An anonymous user replied me. 'IDCR4CKER_IRL is a secret, powerful weapon that is said to be created by someone who is an anti-society hacker. With this weapon, you can hack all information from any user. After using it, all social information from that user will be lacked, even something important like IP address. Some naive people like to use it to steal robux, but that's really silly because they don't know the actual usage of the weapon. Anyway, I happen to have one. ;)' I immediately contacted this user to have a trade. I would buy it, no matter costing how much, robux or dollars. After sending message, I was suddenly scared. Will it be Torran? It might be. He had one, too. But before I started worrying again, the user simply set the price. I said 'deal' without any further thinking. And I got the weapon. Damn deep web. It was too simple. I accidentally switched back to the tab of the thread. Before I could close it, it started refreshing by itself. The reply disappeared, as if it wasn't there. Instead, a new one by other user appeared there. 'Alright, you found my little secret. But I think it's time to stop this little game. I just dealt with lovely Mary - a 45-year-old middle-age male, BTW - and I just found how brilliant you are. You hide so deep. You don't have any social accounts except Roblox, do you? Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I SAID YOU ARE DIFFERENT. I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU. YOU HAVE NOTHIN' TO WORRY. NOTHIN'. Ｒｅａｄｙ　ｏｒ　ｎｏｔ，　ｈｅｒｅ　Ｉ　ｃｏｍｅ！　Ｉ＇ｍ　ｃｏｍｉｎｇ　ｆｏｒ　ｙｏｕ，　Ｊａｃｋ！　Ｉ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｗａｎｎａ　ｔａｌｋ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｙｏｕ！　Ｊａｃｋ！＇ My heart stopped beating for one second at that moment, I believe. Torran. He found me in the deep web at last. And he's coming for me. The Duel I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. What am I doing, crying like a little girl? CRYING DOESN'T HELP! I must be brave, braver and braver. What should I do then? I've got the weapon, and I should worry about nothing. I ought to duel with him. We've got the same weapon, and it would be a duel between Torran and me. I replied to him: 'Come to see me in the club. It is time, time for duel. Between you and me.' I quickly closed the tab and opened the club tab. There were 0 players in the game, which used to be a hundred. This place used to be full of a crowd of cheer, but now it's dead. As dead as a graveyard. I joined the game. Then, I was greatly surprised by what I saw. The whole game was glitching. That beautiful world created by Mary, was gone. Forever. The sky was changing from day to night at an extremely high speed, which made it like flashing. I felt dizzy and I ran to somewhere dark. In the darkness I could look around for a short time. The game was vandalized by Torran. He destroyed the club. He blew anything up to fulfill his evil desire for fun. He deleted anything lovely, which he thought they were foolish. The whole place was ruined. A lifeless place. I could see some pale NPCs wandering around at a far distance, like aimless ghosts. They were saying nothing but hashtags. '#########################' '###########################################' Like spamming. Like ghosts of those victims, who has been given the ultimate silence from Torran. When they got nearer, eerie crying and long screaming sounds began playing in the speaker. At first they were light, I could not notice them at all. But then, they got louder and louder, as if the souls were coming out of my speaker. I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned the volume to 0. And then there were only silence. Did Torran put these ghosts here for a cruel joke, mocking on his victims? The NPCs went away. I was hiding in the darkness of ruins. I could spot the spawn this place. When he came, I'll do it. I'll give him the ultimate silence which he used to force on the others. I heard the sound of wind. Roaring like a lion in a deep low voice. I was surprised by that noise, but soon I realized it was the wind in real life, outside of my house. I glanced at the window in front of me. Oh man, it's already midnight. I moved my eyeballs back to the screen and stared at it. I don't know how many hours I waited. And then there he appears. Torran. He joins the server. He didn't miss the appointment. Time for duel. He doesn't turn around to me, but stands there as if he is afk. He doesn't say a word. Silence lies between us. The awkward one. And he breaks it. 'It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?' Of course I know what to reply. 'Shut up.' 'What... Jack?' 'Shut up Torran. It is time.' 'Damn it Jack... I don't want to hurt you.' 'Duel with me.' I can feel something filling out of my heart. Braveness. I made it. And Torran stays silence. 'I can't wait like this,' I said to myself. I take out the weapon and- Dammit! He leaves the server right on time. Well, what should- A sound of breaking glass suddenly plays in the speaker. No. I was greatly mistaken. My speaker is 0 and that was from the real life. Someone just broke into my house. The thing that filled my heart suddenly goes away, and fear wins again. I can think of nothing, but escape. I can hear the steps of Torran. But I clearly know what to do. There is a hidden door on the ground, and it leads to a underground room which is used to store things. I jump to it before Torran could broke into my room. Ouch. I nearly lost feeling of my arms and legs, but I made it. I fell on the ground hard, but I'm trying to stand up now. Well, although all parts of my body are loudly protesting, I'm trying my best to walk with great difficulty. Before Torran can find the door, I should find somewhere to hide. I know this place. He doesn't. So I should have nothing to worry about. You have nothin' to worry about... You have nothin' to worry about... That start to play in my mind. I do my best to ignore that creepy echo. I find a dark corner which is a perfect shelter. There are some bricks on the ground. I pick up one of them as my weapon. He comes down, I can feel it. This place is so dark that I can't see things well, but I'm now getting used to the environment. You have nothin' to worry about... Jack. Be brave, Jack. I'm not gonna hurt you. When I see that tall, blurry black silhouette appearing on the wall, Torran's voice appear in my imagination again. I'm coming for you, Jack! Come out, Jack! I just want to talk to you! Fear goes up onto my head, transforms to sweat. I hold my breath. I hate to admit it, but I'm really scared. But what else I can do while facing the danger? Torran never said a word since he broke into my house. In fact, when he's in the underground room, he hardly made any noises. It's so silent. Ultimate Silence. Yeah, that's it. I have made up my mind. Alright... Torran. I will come out. But I will 'shut up'. I'm not gonna talk to you. I will give it to you, the ultimate silence. You have done too much, Torran, now I will bring the justice! I start moving now, creeping on the ground. I hold my breath, in order to avoid making any noises. I'm sneaking behind him. I'm approaching him. Like a creeper on the ground. Nearer and nearer. Jack, my dear, where are you? Bigger and bigger, his body was getting. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. I know it is his back. It's a perfect chance for me. I hold my brick in my right hand even tighter. You are different! You are brilliant! I'm almost right behind him. He didn't notice, he didn't notice- I like you, Jack. SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I raise up with all strength of my body right behind his head, which has a mind of evilness. 'TURN AROUND!' I shout behind him, as I raise my right hand with the heavy brick. ############################################### ############################################### The End ############################################### ############################################### Silence. Ultimate Silence. Of death. It spreads, in the gloomy, wet underground room. After the storm, It is the Ultimate Silence. There lies a cold body. It is much more quiet than anything. It won't talk, Like the body of an unlucky cat who's been hit by a car; Like the body of Elf, KoolKid, Ward and Dinose. It will say nothing, but Ultimate Silence. You have nothing to worry about. You have nothing to worry about now, Jack.